Too Hot
Too Hot is a song originally by Alanis Morissette from her 1991 debut album, Alanis. The song, a departure from Alanis' now-signature sound, is performed by Evan Marx and Skylar Hartson in the Season 4 episode, Jagged Little Pill. They perform the song at a Frat party as their passion for one another overwhelms them, causing them to have a very intimate moment. Lyrics Skylar: Always too hot never too cold Evan and Skylar: You make your best shot too hot to hold Never too young Never too old You gotta go for gold Skylar: Hey boy you wanted all or nothin' Lose the apprehension, baby And go with the flow cause you know you've got to Stand up if you want the answers You need to blast 'em straight up, baby So say what you mean and you mean to say now Evan: Hey you don't have to go and prove it You just go ahead and do it Your time is for the takin', makin' the best of what you got now Evan and Skylar: Always too hot, never too cold You make your best shot too hot to hold Never too young, never too old You gotta go for gold Skylar: Don't care what they say about ya You never throw a hero party For those who oppose who you chose to be now Maybe you could feel the power It's like a bomb inside your head that blows if you're Slow when you go to use it You, you gotta show them that you mean it just go ahead and scream it And show them what they're missing, listen To what your heart could tell ya Evan and Skylar: Always too hot, never too cold You make your best shot too hot to hold Never too young, never too old You gotta go for gold Evan: You gotta go for gold and you'll make it, baby Gold! And when you're there you gotta Skylar: Throw your hands in the air And wave 'em like you just don't care Evan: Reachin' teachin' practice what you're preachin' Skylar: Throw your hands in the air And wave 'em like you just don't care Evan: Movin' provin' everything you're doin' Evan and Skylar: Always too hot, never too cold You make your best shot too hot to hold Never too young, never too old You gotta go for gold You, you don't have to go and prove it You just go ahead and do it Your time is for the takin' makin' The best of what you got now Skylar: Always too hot Evan: Never too cold Skylar: Give your best shot Evan: Go with the flow cause you know you've got to Evan and Skylar: Always too hot, never too cold You make your best shot too hot to hold Never too young, never too old You gotta go for gold And you'll make it, baby Always too hot, never too cold You make your best shot too hot to hold Never too young, never too old You gotta go for gold Always too hot Give your best shot Go with the flow cause you know you've got to Always too hot Give your best shot Go with the flow cause you know you've got to Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Season Four Song Category:Songs Sung by Evan Marx Category:Songs Sung by Skylar Hartson